Gossip
by Megan13
Summary: "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." Benjamin Franklin – Secrets spread quickly around Galactica… Here's how. Lee/Kara. Updated 1.10.11
1. Cottle

**Title:** Gossip  
**Chapter:** Cottle  
**Characters/Pairings:** Cottle, Kara; Kara/Lee  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." Benjamin Franklin – Secrets spread quickly around Galactica… Here's how.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note: **Edited and updated 1-10-2011.

* * *

Cottle looked up at his patient, down at the paper in his hands, and back at the patient. He bit his lip, waggled his head a bit, and decided that this little gem was enough to keep the gossip hounds aboard Galactica satisfied for _weeks_.

"So what is it Doc?" Kara asked, swinging her legs back and forth impatiently as she sat on the exam table. "I'm not dying, am I?"

"No, definitely not dying," Cottle told her.

"Some kind of virus?" Kara cocked her head, curious. "Flu? Maybe a parasite?"

Cottle couldn't stop the smirk even if he wanted to. "You could say that."

Kara stopped swinging her legs and eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure I'm not dying?"

"I am."

"Then what the frak is it?" Kara demanded, her hands flying wildly around her head. "I mean, the food on here isn't great but it sure as hell isn't making me throw up every morning. I feel like I'm back in flight school getting smashed every night."

"Well you should definitely keep away from all forms of alcohol," Cottle said. He added thoughtfully, "And no caffeine either."

Kara's jaw dropped. "Then how in Hades am I supposed to fly at 0500?"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that either," Cottle said matter-of-factly and pulled a cigarette out of the front pocket of his lab coat. He stuck it between his teeth but didn't light it. "Now get out of here. I need a smoke and I can't do that around you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Thrace, are you really that dense?" Cottle shook his head.

Kara narrowed her eyes.

"Look at this." Cottle handed her the piece of paper he'd been looking at earlier. "Get it now?"

"Yeah, so?" Kara looked up at him expectantly. "It says I'm positive. Now if you'll just tell me what I'm positive with, I'll be on my merry little-"

"You're pregnant."

"-way. Really Doc, do you have to always beat around the..." Kara stopped, confused. "What'd you just say?"

"I said that we'll be hearing the pitter-patter of Starbuck spawn in a few short months," Cottle told her, his unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. "You're having a kid."

Cottle somehow managed to catch Kara just before she hit the floor.

"And no falling," he yelped as he strained to pull her into a standing position. "You could damage something." He heard something pop and moaned, "Like my back."

A few short minutes later Kara was pacing in front of the table where Doc Cottle was laying, whimpering. She froze for a second, opened her mouth to ask a question, realized she was still speechless, and then resumed her pacing. This happened five different times before she finally asked, "How?"

"Oh come on Thrace," Cottle said, rolling his eyes. "Do I really need to tell you about the birds and the bees? When a man and a woman fall in love or, most likely in your case, have had too much to drink, they get naked and-"

"I know _how_," Kara snapped. "I mean... _How_? I've been injected. I'm protected."

"_Were_ protected," Cottle corrected. "You missed your last appointment."

Kara opened her mouth to protest before realizing that he was right. Reluctantly, she said, "I was busy."

Cottle snorted. "Yes, we've established that."

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Kara asked, sitting down on the table next to Cottle. "If I can't fly, drink or smoke then I might as well be dead."

Cottle thought about this for a moment before saying cheerfully, "There's always gambling."


	2. Kara

**Title:** Gossip  
**Chapter:** Kara  
**Characters/Pairings:** Helo, Kara; Kara/Lee  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." Benjamin Franklin – Secrets spread quickly around Galactica… Here's how.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note: **Edited and updated 1-10-2011.

* * *

Kara was practically hyperventilating by the time she sat down in the mess across from Helo. The only thing keeping her from having a full-blown panic attack was the fact that Doc Cottle had been right - she could still gamble.

"Are you all right now?" Helo asked. "You look like shit."

"I need to tell you something," Kara said, looking around shakily. "I need to tell you something but you have to swear you won't say a word to anyone; especially not to Lee."

Helo leaned forward over the table, intrigued. "Go on."

Kara licked her lips and sighed sadly. "You're not gonna believe it."

"Of course I will," Helo coaxed. "Just spill all your dirty little secrets to Uncle Karl."

"Don't make me kick your ass," Kara snapped. She glared at him for a second before her face fell. She somehow managed to look even sadder than before when she groaned, "I'm probably not allowed to fight now either."

"Why not?"

"I can't smoke, drink, fly, or fight." Kara looked at him expectantly. "What does that say about my condition?"

"That you have the flu?" Helo rolled his eyes. "I don't frakking know Starbuck."

"I puked every morning this week." She raised an eyebrow. "Does that help?"

Helo told her bluntly, "No."

"Sharon did what every morning when she was pregnant with Hera?"

"She puked." A look of realization (and possibly horror) spread across Helo's face. "No."

Kara gestured to herself. "Oh yes."

"But how?"

"When two people fall in love or have one too many shots of the Chiefs brew, they take off all of their clothes-"

"I know _how_ Starbuck," Helo growled. "I mean, _how_? Didn't you have your..." He glanced around before leaning in closer to her to whisper, "Your thingy?"

"I forgot to go to my last appointment," Kara said simply.

"How could you forget to go to _that_ appointment?"

"I was busy," Kara spat. "Believe it or not I'm a frakking fighter pilot. I don't have much time to do anything other than fly and sleep."

"And frak." Helo nodded at her, grinning. "Obviously."

"I hate you."

"Well you obviously don't like me as much as you like someone on this beast," Helo said, sitting back in his chair. "Who's the daddy?"

"I can't tell you," Kara sighed and dropped her forehead against the table with an audible 'bang'.

Helo eyed his friend warily for a moment before asking one of the most dangerous questions of his life, "Is that because you don't know who he is?"

Kara's head snapped up. "I know who he is."

"Then why won't you tell me?" Helo's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Is it HotDog's!"

"No." Kara stared at him, trying to determine whether his question was serious or now. "The father isn't important."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Simple." She flashed him her patented Starbuck smirk. "I'm not telling him."


	3. Helo

**Title:** Gossip  
**Chapter:** Helo  
**Characters/Pairings:** Helo, Sharon; Kara/Lee  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." Benjamin Franklin – Secrets spread quickly around Galactica… Here's how.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note: **Edited and updated 1-10-2011.

* * *

Helo left Kara in the mess, her cheek resting against the cool surface of the table as she stared dazedly at the wall, and headed quickly to his quarters. He was under strict orders not to tell anyone about the baby until authorized, but even Kara knew he wouldn't be able to keep this fun fact a secret from his wife; which was good because he planned to spill as soon as he got home.

"You're never gonna believe what I just found out," Helo said as he pulled open the hatch to his and Sharon's shared quarters.

"Oh?" Sharon asked as she bent to place Hera in her crib. She cooed at the baby for a moment or two before looking up at her husband expectantly. "Well?"

"I can't just tell you," Helo told her impatiently. "That would take away all the fun. You have to guess."

Sharon rolled her eyes. It had been a long day and the last thing she wanted to do was stand around playing guessing games with the man-child she called a husband. "Can I have a hint?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Helo…"

"No."

"Is Cally pregnant again?"

"No." A sly smile slid across Helo's face. "But someone else is."

"Who?"

"Who is the absolute last person you would ever imagine having a child?"

"Starbuck," Sharon scoffed. "But there's no way she'd let herself…"

Sharon trailed off as she realized her husband was grinning goofily and nodding. _No way_, she thought as the realization finally began to sink in. _No frakking way._

"You're lying," Sharon accused, eyes narrowing. "You have to be."

"I'm not." Helo chuckled. "She told me herself about twenty minutes ago."

Sharon's jaw dropped. "Starbuck's knocked up?"

Helo nodded again. "Yep."

"This is…" Sharon shook her head. "I can't believe it. Is she freaking out?"

"Oh yeah," Helo said. "Poor thing looked like a lost puppy."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"No." Helo shook his head. "She wouldn't tell me."

"Not even a clue?"

Helo frowned. "She specifically told me not to tell Apollo. But that could just be because he's her CAG and she wants to tell him herself."

Sharon stared at her husband pointedly. "I doubt it."

"He's married."

"So?" Sharon cocked her head. "He's in love with Kara. Everyone knows it."

"I do seem to remember nearly suffocating in sexual tension the last time I had to fly a run with the two of them," Helo said thoughtfully. "Makes sense, I guess."

"Which means I may have won the pool." Sharon grinned, heading towards the hatch. "Watch Hera for me for a little while?"

"Wait," Helo said, confused, "where are you going?"

"To see who won the bet," Sharon said and disappeared into the hall.


	4. Sharon

**Title:** Gossip  
**Chapter:** Sharon  
**Characters/Pairings:** Sharon, Hot Dog; Kara/Lee  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." Benjamin Franklin – Secrets spread quickly around Galactica… Here's how.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note: **Edited and updated 1-10-2011.

* * *

Sharon walked through the halls of Galactica trying to find someone, _anyone_, who would have some kind of input into Kara's situation. She passed by Hot Dog, stopped, and back-pedaled. Nuggets weren't usually good for prying information out of, but since Kara was his instructor he might know _something_ useful for once.

"Hey Hot Dog," Sharon called as she ran to catch up with him, "I need to ask you something."

"It wasn't me, I swear," Hot Dog yelped nervously. "I wasn't even on the flight deck."

Sharon blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"This isn't about the cable?"

"What cable?" Sharon asked as they started walking again.

Hot Dog smiled, relieved. "If it's not about the cable or that game of Triad last night then I'm happy to help. What can I do for you?"

Sharon looked at him curiously for a moment before shaking her head and asking, "Have you noticed anything weird about Starbuck lately? Has she had any mood swings or anything?"

"I don't think so," Hot Dog said with a shrug. "She's just as much of a bitch as she's always been."

"Has she been ill?"

Hot Dog thought about the question. "I think she's been getting sick the past couple of days. Keeps going to the head in the middle of class and comes back wiping her mouth like she's blown her breakfast."

"A couple of days?"

"It could be longer than that and I just didn't notice." Hot Dog's eyes widened dramatically. "She's not dying is she?"

"No, not dying." Sharon smirked. "Although, she might not see it that way."

"You're being cryptic." Hot Dog eyed Sharon warily. "That scares me. What's going on with Starbuck?"

"You won't tell anyone?"

"Probably not."

She glared at him.

Hot Dog crossed his fingers and conceded, "Fine. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"She's pregnant," Sharon said and laughed at the look on his face. "I know. Shocking, right?"

"But... But she's Starbuck." He tilted his head in a way that reminded Sharon of a confused puppy. "She can't be pregnant. It's not possible."

"Well it is possible and she is," Sharon said. "You wouldn't happen to know who the father is, would you?"

Hot Dog's head shake turned into a nod without even pausing. "She was talking more shit about Major Adama than usual today. She doesn't usually call him 'a manipulative bastard who never has to deal with the consequences of his actions.'"

"She said that?" Sharon's grin widened.

"Well, to be fair; it was right after she found out it was him who left that oil that she slipped in all over the floor." He shrugged. "But now that I know she's pregnant I think she could have been talking about how he knocked her up."

"Thanks Hot Dog."

"No problem," Hot Dog said as she turned to leave.

"Oh, and Hot Dog?" Sharon stopped him.

"Yes?"

"I'll be sure to have my husband find you to ask all about that game of Triad last night." She smiled a little too sweetly. "I hear he lost to you big time."


	5. HotDog

**Title:** Gossip  
**Chapter:** Hot Dog  
**Characters/Pairings:** Hot Dog, Lee; Kara/Lee  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." Benjamin Franklin – Secrets spread quickly around Galactica… Here's how.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note: **Edited and updated 1-10-2011.

* * *

The more Hot Dog thought about it, the more humorous the situation became. Oh, he was still scared shitless that Helo was going to beat him into next week when he found out how badly he'd been cheated in that Triad game last night, but he couldn't help laughing every time he thought of Starbuck and the Major. This one was definitely going to get the fur flying and he couldn't wait for a front row seat.

_In fact,_ he thought as he spotted said Major spot-checking one of the Vipers, _I can't wait at all. _

"Sir," Hot Dog said as he sidled up to Lee. "Is there anything that I can help with, sir?"

Lee looked Hot Dog up and down before nodding and jerking his head in the direction of the equipment room. "Some asshole frakked up one of the flight cables and isn't owning up. Think you can take care of that for me?"

Hot Dog nearly choked. "Yes, sir. I'll get right on that." He took a few steps away before stopping and saying, "Oh, and sir? I hear congratulations are in order."

Lee turned to Hot Dog and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Congratulations, sir," Hot Dog said. He smiled inwardly at the curious expression on Lee's face and added, "Starbuck."

Lee blinked. "What about her?"

"The baby, sir," Hot Dog said cheerfully. "She's having a baby. Well, I guess you are too. Huh?"

"I'm sorry." Lee held up a hand. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"You and the Captain," Hot Dog said slowly. "I bet you're so excited to be a dad."

"A what?" Lee pulled at his collar.

"A dad." Gods, Hot Dog was enjoying this. "You know, since Starbuck is pregnant with your child."

"She's _what_ with my _what_?"

Hot Dog had never seen the Major so uncomfortable. "Pregnant with your child."

"That's what I thought you said." Lee bit his lip.

"I bet you'll make a great dad." Hot Dog smiled serenely. "What if you have a little girl? Just think of the cute piggy-tails and the frilly dresses with those big, puffy sleeves." He gestured to his bicep. "And she'll want you to play house with her all the time. Oh, she'll be your little princess; growing up on a battlestar where almost seventy percent of the population is male. You'll have to keep her under lock and key if she's anything like her mother."

Lee was quickly turning green. "Anything like her mother?"

"Well we all know how wild Starbuck is." Hot Dog laughed affectionately. "Your daughter. Wow."

Lee opened his mouth, shut it, and then asked, "She told you she was pregnant?"

"No, but everyone knows sir." Well, they would in a few short hours. "I can't believe the Admiral hasn't called you into his office for a celebratory cigar. It will be his first grandchild after all."

"This isn't a joke, is it?" Lee asked. "Because I _will_ have your ass if it is."

"No sir, I swear," Hot Dog said, crossing his heart with his finger. "Would anyone want to joke about Apollo and Starbuck's love child?"

Lee took a deep breath. "Oh Gods."

"Oh no," Hot Dog feigned ignorance. "Sir, did you not know? Did I just spill the beans?"

"No Hot Dog," Lee said shaking his head. He clapped Hot Dog on the shoulder and said, "You've done a good thing here pilot. Thank you."

The second the Major was out of earshot, Hot Dog burst out laughing.


	6. Lee

**Title:** Gossip  
**Chapter:** Lee  
**Characters/Pairings:** Lee, Kara; Kara/Lee  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." Benjamin Franklin – Secrets spread quickly around Galactica… Here's how.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note: **Edited and updated 1-10-2011.

* * *

Major Lee Adama was not a stalker. Well, he wasn't usually a stalker. At the moment, however, he was following around a certain Kara Thrace in an attempt to understand what was going on. So far he'd followed her to the head, to the mess, to her bunk, and back to the head. He was just edging around a corner when he came face to face with his prey.

"Eh," Lee eep'ed and took a step backwards. "I didn't see you there Starbuck."

"You didn't?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hm, how could you have missed me? You've only followed me for the past three hours."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," said Lee nonchalantly. "I mean, seeing as you are the mother of my child."

Kara blinked and then grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into a conveniently placed storage closet. She flipped on the light and glared at him. "Who told you?"

"So it's true?" Lee's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"I'll frakking kill Helo," Kara swore. "It was him wasn't it?"

Lee's legs began to shake. Taking a step back, he sat down on an overturned bucket. "You're really pregnant?"

"I am," Kara said quietly, her eyes downcast. "I really am."

Lee opened his mouth, but shut it quickly.

"What?"

"Promise you won't hit me?" Lee asked, inching his bucket backwards. Kara crossed her arms, but nodded. "Are you sure this kid's mine?"

Her hand shot out on reflex and slapped him upside the head.

"Hey!" Lee rubbed the back of his head where she hit him. "It's just the whole Anders factor."

"You are such an ass Lee Adama," Kara said through clenched teeth. "Sam and I haven't even gone as far as heavy petting since _this _started. Of course you're the father." She frowned and muttered, "Though I never wanted you to find out."

"Why not?" Lee asked, offended. "Hot Dog thinks I'll make an excellent father."

"I never said you wouldn't," Kara said. "And how the hell does Hot Dog know anyway?"

"Apparently I was the last one on the ship to find out," Lee said with a shrug.

"So that was why Dee hijacked the intercom," Kara said to herself. "She's going to kill you, you know?"

Lee nodded and sighed. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well you can keep doing your everyday duties while I'm grounded and sentenced to paperwork," Kara said dully. "Gods I wish men could get pregnant."

"I mean, what do we do about us?" Lee asked, standing up.

"What is there to do?" Kara asked, her heart beginning to race at Lee's closeness. Small closets were not a good place to have these kinds of conversations. "We're both still married to other people."

"You're carrying my child Kara," Lee said. He reached out and softly grasped her upper arms. "I know I messed up by turning you down that last time." He took a deep breath. "I still love you."

"Lee..."

"Say the word and I'll make sure that I'm no longer in a marriage," he told her. "Just say the word Kara."

"Lee," she repeated, a bit more exasperated.

"I want to raise our child together," Lee said, smiling. "I want us to be a family."

"We never work Lee," Kara said, smiling at his words though she was shaking her head.

"That's because we never give ourselves a chance to," Lee said. He slid his hand down to her stomach. "Gives _us_ a chance."

"I'm going to have mood swings," Kara stated after a few moments of silence. "And my feet will be swollen so you'll have to rub them. Every night."

Lee grimaced. "Your feet are infamously disgusting."

She gave him a warning look.

"Fine."

"And I'll need sex on a regular basis for exercise," Kara said matter-of-factly.

"I think I can help you with that one," Lee said, grinning. "But you have to do me one favor."

"What's that?"

"Please have a boy." Lee looked at her pleadingly. "I can't deal with having a teenage daughter running around on a ship that's seventy percent male."


	7. Epilogue

**Title:** Gossip  
**Chapter:** Epilogue  
**Characters/Pairings:** Hot Dog, Helo; Kara/Lee  
**Spoilers/Warning:** R  
**Summary:** "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." Benjamin Franklin – Secrets spread quickly around Galactica… Here's how.  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**Author's Note: **Edited and updated 1-10-2011.

* * *

"You hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About Apollo and Starbuck?"

"What about them, Hot Dog?" Helo asked with an irritated sigh.

Hot Dog grinned wickedly. "It's a girl."


End file.
